Wonderland with a twist!
by MissCaptainWonder
Summary: What if Alice wasn't very bland, in a sense? What if she was more modernized? What if it wasn't even an Alice? Listen here to the tale of Andrea,accidentally falling down the Rabbit hole!
1. Unhappy Begininngs!

**Little Author note: This is the movie verse, where i am replacing dull and charecterless Alice with an OC named Andrea. **

**AKA: The hatter is the same age as Andrea! Andrea used to visit Wonderland in her dreams all the time, but her and the hatter were always the same age.**

**Me:OKAY RED YOUR TIME TO SHINE!**

**Red queen: This is quite a disgracing manner! we refuse. **

**Me: I will let you have some tarts...**

**Red queen: OKAY! THE AUTHOR OWNS NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO TIM BURTON! KNOW WHERE ARE MY TARTS!**

**Me: good job! On with the chapter!**

We were transported into an old Victorian home, "Imagine it! Trading posts in Japan, Syria, even Korea! A sight to see!" a handsome man of 25 announced looking through the window to the jolly night view of London. "Have you finally lost your mind?" said a man in a suit getting up from his chair. "This kind of thinking would ruin you Charles!" announced an outraged scrooge-like man. "I believe it would-" suddenly the floorboards squeaked and the door creaked open revealing a small pale child with dark curls ascending from her face "The Dream?" asked Charles looking at his child as she nodded. "But a moment men." he followed the young girl into her room. Instead of her older sister, this young girl had painted her room, large and small colorful mushrooms with strange creatures ascending on them. "It's always the same dream! A Blue caterpillar, a smiling Cheshire, and a rabbit in a waistcoat! With a pocket watch! Father, do you think I've finally gone to the deep end?" The small child huffed as her small over-abundance of curls fell into her face. The older man put his hand to her forehead, and replied "I'm afraid you have. You're mad, round the bend. However, let me tell you a little secret. All the best people are. And those are just dreams Andrea, If you get you scared you can always"-he gave the small girl a light pinch as she laughed- "and you'll wake up, Good Night" The man left the room after giving his small daughter a kiss on the forehead.

12 years later

We are pulled into a carriage where two women are sitting. One an old woman with white hair, light blue clothing, and a fancy hat. The other with long dark curls, dark red satin dress, and a black ribbon in her hair. "Where is your beige dress?" asked the mother sternly. "It washes my color out; I simply couldn't wear the dreaded thing. I don't do light colors anyway" said the girl putting a pair of head phones on her ears. "You can't wear those demonic things to the party!" said the mother taking them away. "I doubt they'll even notice if we don't even show up! They lost all interest in us after dad died, now is exactly the same," The girl grumbled inconspicuously bringing out a pair of dark red and black heart earphones from behind her back. "What do you think of Hamish?" asked the mother "I don't think highly of anything except of how much an idiot and plain bob he is" said the girl with a heavy accent. The older woman sighed as the carriage came to a stop.

Both of the women hurried out of the carriage to see an elder couple waiting. "30 minutes late! What are you wearing Ms. Kingsleigh? I said preferably white or light blue! Hamish is waiting for you go now," said the elder woman as soon as the young girl came into her sight. The young girl sighed and left to see a man with orange hair combed back running towards her. "Hello Hamish" she said attempting a smile yet the moment he looked away, she gagged at his appearance. "Let us join the dance," said the boy guiding her to the dance floor. Through out the dance, her mind wandered like no tomorrow while listening to her favorite music, it was inevitable considering the situation. "Hamish, what do you think it would be like to fly?" she asked her eyes twinkling, yet they stopped at his response "why in the world do you wonder?" he asked "Because with how boring you are, how am I not to?" she snapped at him walking away. He caught her hand and said- "Andrea meet me at the gazebo in precisely 10 minutes" He left her alone soon afterwards. "We got a secret to tell you!" the young woman turned to see her two friends. One was named Tanya, the other Jocelyn despite their difference in appearance, their personalities were exact copies. "What is it, girls?" she muttered. "Do you think we should say?" replied Jocelyn. "We decided we should, but she may not be surprised." said Tanya "TELL ME" growled the young girl "Hamish is going to ask for your-" the two girls were cut off by the previous elderly woman appearing. "Andrea, let us take a walk through my garden" said the elderly woman, or mother of Hamish if you wish. "Okay…" Andrea answered following the dreaded woman into the garden.

"You know what I've always dreaded, dear?" said the woman as they walked through the rose bush. "The decline of stock market, so you won't be rich?" I answered hazily. "No, ugly grand children, but your lovely, your bound to produce the most little… IMBECILES!" she shouted. "I told the Gardener to plant red roses instead of white!" she huffed. "You could always just paint the roses red," Andrea smiled happily. "What a strange thing to say, Anyway you should know Hamish as the most-" the woman continued on with endless babble as the young girl listened to music. Suddenly, the bushes shook vigorously and she could have sworn she saw a rabbit. "Did you see that Rabbit?" I asked Hamish's mother. "Oh, those nasty little pests, I do enjoy setting the dogs on them! But feed Hamish the wrong foods-" I saw the rabbit again. "Excuse me but I have to go" I answered running after it.

I followed it only to stumble across my aunt, "Aunt Imogen! I think I've finally snapped, I keep seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat!" I shouted exasperated. "Can't be bothered, with your fancy rabbit now, Im awaiting my fiance,"she said fanning herself. "You have a fiance?" I asked shocked. "Yes but alas he's a prince, and cannot marry me, unless he renounces the throne. Tragic isn't it?" she said as though it were real "Yes your very tragic" I said as I was walking away.

I checked the clock on my music player, _Should I leave Hamish alone or should I- wait why is EVERYONE going to the gazebo? _As I was shocked, I saw my sister's husband up on some other girl. "Lowell!" I said, as I was shocked, the girl ran away as fast as she could, I looked at the guy in shock. "Please don't mention this to Lorina, think about it she'd never trust me again. You don't want to ruin the marriage do you?" he asked trying to hug me. "I'm not the one going around like a little-" I was interrupted by someone grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

I was in the gazebo and Hamish did the whole proposal thing but I couldn't think of anything except…

I turned around to see the rabbit with the waistcoat, "I need a minute!" I said as I ran to follow the rabbit. I followed it into a huge tree. I bent down in front of the human sized hole, "Ello! Anyone there?" I said as I leaned in I fell!

Down, and down, and down! I hit a bookshelf, a jar of jelly, A piano was about to hit until it miraculously moved, I grabbed onto a root and tried to pull my self up but couldn't! I hit a bed and flipped into more tunnels! I hit through the floor and fell into it. It turned out I landed on the ceiling and fell on the floor. There were many doors surrounding me. I went around trying to open them yet the creak of opening didn't come. Instead, I only heard the jiggle of the doorknob to attempt to open the door. Suddenly, I came upon a large curtain; I pulled it across to only find a small door. I attempted to open it, typically, it was locked. "Lord, well at least I'm not being wed to Hamish" I sighed as I turned around. I was shocked to find a small table with a key on it, I grabbed the key and put it in the pocket I had in my dress. As I put it in my pocket, a small bottle appeared at the other end of the table. _Take the bottle, you'll need it._ A voice in my head whispered. Since, I already knew I was going mad, I listened to it. It might be the small voice of sanity, I Drank a bit. Suddenly shrunk , my dress toppled over me as the room turned into a colossal castle, which towered above me. I was now only wearing my black stocking as a dress, I ran over to the door, only to find it locked. As I was about to get aggravated I remembered the key in my pocket. I ran to get it and opened the door. The only way to describe that incredible fantasy was a wonderland…

**Love it? Hate it? **

**who cares! Please Review because if i don't get reviews the other chapters shall never be posted MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now off into the sunset!  
**

**. **


	2. Wonderful Wonderland!

_A child' s dream_

_Corrupted and tainted_

_As old as a Nursery rhyme_

_A tale as old as time_

_Follow the white rabbit!_

_Stupid Wondering girl!_

_Has she lost herself in her own wonderland?_

"Curiouser and Curiouser" I mumbled walking through. Huge multi-colored mushrooms, exotic majestic flowers which towered over me, Butterflies made of buttered bread, Dragonflies truly breathing fire, Horseflies truly rocking horses, and the small door standing beyond gravity by it self. There were old vine devoured ruins of once dazzling columns. Moreover, a huge creaking metal gate. I walked into the garden my eyes widening in wonderment at this sight to behold. I kept walking through the garden until I saw that rabbit! I followed it to see the rabbit, gathered around, two twins resembling Jocelyn and Tanya, a girl about the size of a mouse resembling another friend Vanessa, and a giant dodo bird reminding me of an annoying friend I had. "It's not her! I'm telling you! This isn't her!" squeaked Vanessa#2."This is the kind of gratitude I get! Ive's been up there for weeks! Trailing one girl after the next! I was almost eating by any animal that could swallow me! Imagine that! Going about entirely unclothed! Doing their Shnokum in public! I had to avert my eyes!" said the rabbit looking at Vanessa 2. I stared in wonderment as some the flowers appeared to have faces! "If she is, she will be," said Jocelyn look a like. "But if she isn't, she ain't." said the twin which resembled Tanya. "Excuse me, but this is my stupid nightmare! I am who I am!" I huffed "See? The exact same temper!" said the rabbit. "I do NOT have a temper! Bloody Rabbit with a watch!" I snapped. "It is her, I guarantee it now" said the rabbit "Better check with absolum though, I don't think I could stand her if she isn't." replied Vanessa 2. "We'll walk with her," said Tanya and Jocelyn. "NO I will" "No me" "What right has you to?" "I have as much right as you! Ya great lump of-" "You could BOTH walk! Understood?" said the rabbit breaking the argument. "Do you guys have names?" I asked, "I am called McTwisp, not the white rabbit, as you so emphasize," said the rabbit continuing to walk. "My name is Vanumpkin, or Mallimpkin," said Vanessa 2. "Im Jee, she's tee" smiled Jocelyn number 2. "Who's absolum?" I asked curiosity eating me out. "He's Critical"  
"He's absolute"  
"He's wise"  
"He's absolum!"

"What do we have here McTwisp?" asked a large blue caterpillar on a huge mushroom. "We believe this could be our savior, Can she Absolum?" asked McTwisp. "Savior? That isn't the first word which comes to mind when I think of my personality," I mumbled stifling a laugh as Vanumpkin gave me a glare. "Open the compendium," said Absolum lazily, "Compendium? That was never on my vocabulary tests." I laughed. McTwisp unrolled an old scroll that was labeled by days, times, and eras. "It's a calendar," I said. "The compendium, the scroll which tells of the past, present, and future of underland. Today is the Griblick day in the era of the red queen." he pointed to a picture of a girl, a rabbit, twins, and a dodo bird around the compendium. "Show her the Frabjus day," said the caterpillar taking another breath of the smoke. "Frabjus day! When you slay the Jabberwocky!" smiled Jee "Jabber-what?" I asked, "Yea slaying it there with the vorpal sword" said Jee pointing to a picture of a girl with hair exactly like me slaying a dragon. "That's the only sword which can slay the jabberwocky! If it ain't vorpal, it ain't dead!" laughed Tee. "That couldn't be me!" I said as much sword fighting I had secretly taken over the years I couldn't slay that creature! Whether intimidation or just plain cowardliness I couldn't! "I know! It's not you!" said Vanumpkin. "Resolve this for us Absolum, is this the right Andrea?" asked McTwisp. "Not hardly" said Absolum. Disappearing in smoke. "Oh, I was so sure of you." said McTwisp as they all went around me. "Little imposter pretending to be our little Andrea!" said the roses and lilies. "I told you!" said Vanumpkin "Told you!" said Jee "No you said she wouldn't be, if she wasn't" said Tee. "Im sorry I don't mean- wait! This is just some stupid nightmare! Im going to wake up and you'll all disappear in mist!" I shouted as I pinched myself. I closed my eyes expecting to wake up in my bedroom. Yet once I opened them…..

The same surroundings were about me, "that's weird, usually pinching always works," I mumbled. "I could prick you if you like," said Vanumpkin. "Well actually, it might help." I ranted as the small mouse prick me in the foot. "OW! Why am I still here?' I complained. "You should know the queen could invade anytime, and the hole won't open now. Use this to defend your self," said McTwisp handing me a white sword. As I grabbed it, I heard a huge roar and suddenly a huge white humongous creature with black spots barged in. along with heart card soldiers. I immideantly wanted to see how good I would be in combat with my training. Soldiers were storming in from all directions; anxiety tainted the air along with desperation. I hid behind a mushroom along with Jee and tee, as soon as we moved from that spot a man with a dark sword stood in front of me. "Ah, a new Andrea well you have a resembling beauty as the last, but I doubt your looks might save you this time" smiled the man. "I really don't care me and the twins will be on our-" the man suddenly tried to strike me as it turned into a ferocious battle. I would have easily won, if not for the fact he was a cheater with no honor. I finally gave him seven bruise, 5 cuts, 6 scrapes, and managed to steal his sword. I knew traveling at this size would be hard, so I took his horse, "Pretty looks have nothing on me, and try to flatter a woman better if you ever plan on getting anywhere with it" I said to him as he looked shocked. Jee, Tee, and I were riding for quite a long time. "I believe we go straight, master," said Blackjack, The man's horse seemed to take quite a liking to me for who knows what reason. "No east to Quese" said to Jee "No south to Snud" said Tee. Then out of nowhere, a huge bird swept down and grabbed Jee and Tee.

The bird carried them to the red queen's castle. "SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY TARTS!" she shouted as she lined up her staff of frogs. She ran into the room asking them all the same question "Did you steal my tarts?" she asked them until the 5th stayed silent and looked at the 3rd. The queen tilted her giant head, her white pale face, her over bearing light blue eye shadow, red lipstick shaped in its usual heart. "Did you steal my tarts?" she asked the third frog. "No your majesty" he said mimicking the others. The queen bent down to see him eye-to-eye and saw a speck of purple jelly on his lip corner and licked it off. "It's my Quimberry juice" she whispered, "I couldn't help it! I was so hungry!" shouted the frog "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" shouted the queen "No! But I have a family! Please think of the little ones!" shouted the frog as they took him away. A fish waiter followed her, "Go to his house and collect those little ones, I love tadpoles on toast almost as much as caviar!" she laughed as she sat down in her throne. "Your Majesty" whispered the man. He had a pale handsome face, short black hair, and a dark red eye patch over his left eye. She reached out her hand as he kissed it, "Ilosovic Stayne, You knave. Where have you been lurking?" she asked in a temptous voice "I found the compendium" he said in a passive voice as though it was nothing. Face it, the meeting with the young girl witch used to visit them burned into his mind. Has she truly forgotten all about us? Impossible. But, she will probably remember the white queen or the Hatter, Just watch, I will make her remember! Stayne thought as the red queen looked at the Frabjus day, "who is that girl?*Gasp* it's that little lady which visited us so often! Amelia or Amy! She is trying to kill my jabber-baby-wocky!" the queen exclaimed as He was thrown out of his thoughts. "Yes, but it hasn't happened" said Stayne "FIND THAT CHILD!" shouted the queen as Stayne was walking out of the castle "what happen to your horse?" asked out of the court hands. "It seemed to slip by me" he smiled remembering the true purpose of this mission. If I use the dog to get to Andrea before the Hatter, we may have a chance of dragging her to our side. Stayne smiled at his plan as he let the blood hound think of the rewards which were falsely advertised to him.

**I got one person to story alert this! I already have the entire story typed...but since barely anyone wants to even motivate me, the i guess *sniffle* this might end up unfinished! *bursts into tears* PLEASE REVIEW!**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW


	3. Ticks To Tocks!

I kept my promise! everytime someone reviews or story alerts, i vow to update!

Red Knave: she's a liar, and she's lazy don't hold her to it.

Me: Do you wanna be with Andrea or not?

Hatter: i do! The author owns nothing other than my lovely Andrea!

Red Knave: UNFAIR!

Me: Life is Life Now... ON TO THE EPIC TALE OF EPIC SCRUMDIDDLYUMPTIOUS AWESOMENESS!

Me and Blackjack were passing through the forest, "I think Stayne remembered you…" blackjack mumbled. "who's that?" I asked trying to search a way out the forest. "The Knight you practically slayed?" said Blackjack. "That sorry excuse for a knight? I'm sorry but how could he remember me if iv'e never seen him before!" I laughed as I felt a sting on my arm and clutched at it. "Oh, did the bandersnatch claw you?" said a voice as I looked around to see a smiling Cheshire cat. "That big and white monster? Yes I did get clawed" I nervously laughed despite the pain. "Ooohhhhh, let me take a look" said the cat as it's eyes widened in disbelief. "what are you doing?" said blackjack defensively "It needs to be purified with someone with evaporating skills" said that cat as he evaporated "I'd rather you not, I'll be fine when I finally wake up" I said as I was about to dismount Black jack. "at least let me bind it for your sake, dear" he said pulling out a black piece of satin and tied it around the wound. " Let me guess you're the Little Andrea which used to call me Cheshire-puss" laughed the cat. " Im sorry I may be Andrea but, I think I'd remember a smiling cat" she shrugged. "You best be on your way, love" said the cat floating away. "What way? Are there any ways in a dream? All I want to do is just wake up!" I ranted angrily. "I'll lead you back to the hare and the hatter, but if I were you be prepared to have Tarrant scold you for not visiting." said Cheshire trying to lead Black jack. "They say the hatter is half mad, I don't think we should pay a visit" said blackjack "Do want to see the bandersnatch again? Because I think I could live with leaving my appearance with a hatter" I said as we followed the strange evaporating blue and green cat.

We walked into a depressing clearing in the forest, a long tea party was laid out in a huge table. With an old hare-like home in the back and a blue phonograph to the side. I stepped closer to the big table, maybe it was giant-sized because I was tiny or any other reason I don't exactly know. There was an old dark hare, a man, and Vanumpkin asleep on the table. Suddenly, as they heard the footsteps they all woke up. The Hatter (I believe for his hat was incomparably huge) started walking on the tabletop just to see us as I dismounted Blackjack. The hare started to rearrange everything the hatter dropped on his way off. "It's you!" he smiled down at me. "No it's not! McTwisp brought us the wrong girl!" said Vanumpkin threateningly. "It's the wrong girl?" said the mad hare pulling his ears. "It's absolutely Andrea! I'd know you anywhere! I'd know him anywhere!" -both the people at the table giggled- "Well as you may see were still having tea!" -he grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk with him atop the table.- "and it's all because I was obliged to kill time, waiting for your return! Your terribly late you know naughty!" (to see picture of hatter just ask!) he pointed a finger at me as he sat down in his chair. "well, time has become quite offended and hasn't done a tick altogether! Not a tock ever since." he piled some books he pulled out of thin air for my seat as I sat upon them. "Time can be quite funny in a dream" I whispered thinking of random things. "Yes , Yes of course! but now your back you see! And we need to get on to the Frabjus day!" - Vanumpkin and the hare cheered- "Im investigating things that begin with 'm'! Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he whispered as I wondered. "downal wyth bluddy begh hid!" everyone cheered as the hatter tried to stop. "Down with what?" I asked. "Down with the bloody big head, Big head being the red queen" said Cheshire drinking tea. "Come, Come. We must commence with the slaying and such. Therefore it is time to forgive and forget, or vice versa may the case be. I'm waiting." said the hatter bringing out a silver watch that was ticking. "All this talk of slaying and such has put me off my tea" said Chesh pushing his cup away. "ah, the world is falling to ruin and Poor Chesh is off his tea" smirked The Hatter. "what happen that day wasn't my fault Tarrant." said Chesh. Suddenly, it was as though a bomb went off in Hatter, he got up fiercely speaking a different language with orange eyes instead of the wild green. "You ran out on them, to save your own skin. You guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering, shukm juggling sluking urpal. BAR LOM MUCK EGG BRIMNI!~" He went from talking to shouting with an Irish accent. The only thing which stopped him was Vanumpkin "STOP!".  
"Meow" laughed the hare playing with a cup and spoon.  
"what's wrong with you Tarrant? You used to be the life of the party. You used to do the best futterwhacken in all of whitzend." said Cheshire. "Too Bad, Andrea never picked it up!" laughed the hare as though he remembered "ah, that girl could trip over her own two feet!" laughed Vanumpkin"She's right here…" whispered the hatter as I tried to ignore the entire conversation. "On the Frabjus day, once the white queen yet again wears the crown, on that very day I shall futterwhacken…"- he turned around- "vigorously" he smiled as he sat down next to me. Suddenly we heard a bark and the stomping of the metal soldiers. "Oh no" whispered the hare. "Drink this!" said the hatter giving me the exact same bottle which made me small before. I shrank and he stuffed me into a teapot! He hid me under the table as I heard Blackjack get harnessed by the 'Knave of Heart' as Vanumpkin put it. "well if it isn't my least favorite trio of raving mad lunatics" laughed the Knave coming up to the tea table. "Would you care to join us for a spot of tea?" asked Vanumpkin  
"your all late to tea!" laughed the hare throwing a teacup at the knave. "We are looking for Andrea." sneered the knave, yet as far as I could tell in the teapot, he was voice was directed at the hatter more, though I couldn't even begin to wonder why. "Speaking of the queen here's a song we used to sing in her honor!"

Twinkle twinkle little bat  
How I wonder where your at  
Up a-" the hatter was about to finish but I peeked though the tea hole to see the knave strangling him. Am I really important enough to kill a person? All these people are raving lunatics especially that guy with the eye patch. I thought as I heard him speak. "If your hiding her, I promise you'll lose your head but not by the queen's orders." Sneered the knave as the hatter seemed to glare at him. "Already lost them!" Laughed the hatter as I giggled in the teapot. The Knave removed his arm and made his way to the other end of the table. The trio continued the song as I felt a sniffing and barking under the table. Suddenly, the dog was sniffing the teapot, he growled but then the hatter said "downal wyth bluddy begh hid!". and the dog went the other way. "would you like some cream?" offered the hare to throw it at the knave's face. The knave picked up a cup and poured some tea, "Maybe a bit of biggenburg?" asked the hare. "Follow the blood hound" ordered the Knave to the soldiers with him. "would you like some sugar?" asked Vanumpkin "Yes please!" said the hare as Vanumpkin through it in his cup. "Oh well isn't that nice…..Spoon" said the hare. "Your all mad" laughed the knave "Oh, well thank you very much Dome azz" laughed the Hare. The knave stormed out on Blackjack to not return.

Pretty please Review? also, thank you to the one person who motivated me to post this chapter!

Whoever reviews will be given a virtual hatter plushie!


	4. Start of a Phrophecy

**Hello! Today the Knave shall say the disclaimer!**

**Knave:God, why must you always pick on me?**

**Becuase it's effing hilarious!**

**Knave: THis little measley wench owns nithing but her dumb rundown computer which i wish would breakdown to stop her impudent writing!**

***GASP* YOUR MEAN~!**

**Hatter: well, Tea time is done please continue the story...  
**

Suddenly, the Hatter opened the teapot right when I was trying to dress myself. He quickly shut the lid, "Pardon" he whispered just grabbed piece of the black satin. He got out some scissors and who knows how but he made me a beautiful dress with it. I put it on and knocked on the teapot to get out, it fit very nicely, He got me out and said "I like it!" he smiled making me blush. "Good thing the blood hound is one of us, if not you'd be.."Vanumpkin made a gesture to losing your head. "How starking mad could they be to actually LOOK for me?" I laughed "Take her to the white queen she'll be alright there….Cup" said the hare frightening me quite a bit. "Your carriage, milady" smiled the hatter taking of his hat. "The hat? Really?" I asked "Of course, Anyone can go by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat! Have I made a rhyme?" he asked laughing. "Oh I love traveling by hat!" said Vanumpkin coming foreword."Vanne. Just Andrea Please. Fairfarren all" said the hatter as we made our way. But not without the most welcome goodbye of hare throwing cup at us.

The hatter had led us to a forest where everything looked dead. Suddenly, the hatter had a completely different change of attitude.  
"All mimsy were the borogroves  
And the mome raths outgrabe"  
Said the hatter as I toppled from the hat to fall on his shoulder. "sorry, what was that?" I asked "what was what?" he was speaking with that creepy Irish voice. He gave me a look that plainly said 'You should know.'  
"The Jabberwock with eyes of flame.  
Jaws that bite and claws that catch!  
Beware the Jabberwock my son!  
And the frumious Bandersnatch!  
He took his vorpal sword in hand.  
The Vorpal sword went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with it's head.  
He went galumphing back-  
It's all about you, ya know" said the hatter creepily staring at me. "I don't think I could even slay that creature, so put it out of you mind." I said he stopped as I finished. "Mind…" he whispered, he grabbed me off his shoulder and setting me down on the stump nearby as he walked away. "Your not going to leave me here!" I stomped. forget this! I swear I will travel by foot if I have to! I though to myself as I was walking around the stump. He turned around and gave me a look, "You can't slay? Do you have any idea what the red queen has done?….and you can't slay." he shook his head. "I never will" I huffed if he believed shame would break me, is he in for a surprise! "Your not the same as you were before,"- he gave me a pained look on his face and kneeled in front of the tree stump- "You were much more muchier. You lost your muchness." he sighed and looked down. "My muchness?" I asked tilting my head. "In there, something's missing" he said pointing to my chest. "tell me what that bloody big head has done" I said as I looked at him. "It's not a pretty story…" whispered the hatter. "tell me anyway" I answered sitting down to hear the story. He looked around as though we both noticed the same thing, an entire burned forest around us. "It was here. I was training to be a hatter to the white queen, Hightopp clan always inherited places in the queens' court." he whispered as he continued the story.

Suddenly, we are pulled into a happy time. Many small children playing around a happy bubbling town. One child which stuck out was a young Tarrant, he wasn't playing like the other children, he was sitting down pencil and paper in hand. "What're you writing dear little Tarrant" said the white queen looking over his shoulder. All the children had small hats, a festival was apparently coming along. Medieval music was playing as Tarrant blushed and hid his paper. "Nothing, your majesty!" he said attempting to grab the paper from the white queens' hand. Hatters were juggling hats and young woman laughing merrily. "ah, writing a letter, to that little friend of yours? You quite fancy her don't you! Aw, how sweet!" smiled the white queen handing the boy back his paper. "I guess. But I don't know if she'll like it" Tarrant said sitting up on the water fountain. " I'll tell you how to make your little girl like you all you have to do is-" the white queen was about to whisper the rest when suddenly a great ball of fire struck a house and screaming was followed about. Everyone tried to run away only to be blocked by fire balls, suddenly 2 knights saved the queen by pulling her away. Tarrant lost his hat running away to follow the queen, before he realized everyone had gone. Once, the Jabberwock left, he stepped out from the shadows. Only to see his once beautiful home burning and his marvelous hat now lying on the floor full of embers. He put it on and realized the fate which had fallen before him.

"HATTER! Are you alright?" I asked practically shouting as he snapped back into reality. Suddenly, I heard a dog barking. As Tarrant rose up, he picked me up and stuffed me into his coat pocket. Hatter ran and ran with the dog literally on our tails until we hit a river. He pulled me out of the pocket and put me on his hat. "Go south to trotter's bottom! The white queen's castle is just beyond!" he shouted and before I could protest he threw his hat and I landed on the other side of the river. "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!" he shouted as I saw the card soldiers and the dog lead him away. I felt horrible for doing this to him, I went and slept under the hat for a while. When I woke up, I heard a dog sniffing and he tossed over the hat. I stood up to see the dog that practically gave the hatter to the queen. "you were supposed to lead them away! The hatter trusted you!" I shouted at the dog. "They have my wife and pups" the collie said looking downward "what's your name?" I asked curiosity over powering me. "Bayard, would your name be Andrea by any chance?" he asked as sat down "Yes, but apparently im not the one everyone has talked about" I sighed. "Hatter wouldn't give himself to that big head for any old Andrea" answered Bayard "Where did they take him?" I asked losing my temper. "to the red queen's castle, just off of Salazen Grum" he answered "were rescuing him!" I announced, "Demanding as always, But it is not foretold" said Bayard "Look here you bloody old dog! He would be drinking tea if it weren't for me! I have been shrunken, clawed, mortified and stuffed into a bloody old teapot! I choose my destiny from here! And were going to the red queen's castle! Understood?" I growled at him as he leaned down and let me sit on him. He was almost about to leave before "I swear if you don't take that hat, I will-" I was abruptly stopped as he picked up the hat and we were on our way.

The castle loomed overhead, "This is the only way through, I'll though the hat over" said Bayard letting me get off. There was a huge moat with stepping stones which looked like faces upon them. "Lost my muchness have I? Bloody lunatic" I whispered as I went across the moat almost slipping six times. I slipped through a crack in the wall, and came in the garden. Where the queen was playing golf with flamingos and hedgehogs. The poor hedgehog the queen shot zoomed past me as I ran to untie the poor thing. "PAGE! GET THE BALL!" shouted the queen. As the white rabbit walked in just when the hedge hog ran away. "Well if it isn't the wrong girl, what brings you here hm?" he asked. "I came to rescue the hatter!" I huffed. "Well your not going to be able to rescue anyone being that size!" laughed McTwisp. "well do you have anything which can make me grow?" I asked unsurely. "Upelkuchen? I actually have some left" he brought out a small cake. I ate three bites and he quickly snatched it away. "Not all of it!" he said as I grew larger than the rose bush which was practically the size of the wall. Good thing it hid me, because I quickly outgrew my dress. "WHAT IS THIS!" shouted the red queen coming at me. "It's a whom, majesty, this is ahhhh.." said McTwisp "Ah?" asked the queen. "Ah from Amania" I repeated. "what happen to your clothes?" she asked. "I outgrew them, iv'e been growing a lot lately. I towered over everyone in Amania. They laugh at me. So I came to you, hoping you would understand what it's like" I said sadly. "My dear girl, anyone with a head as large as yours is welcome in my court. Someone find her some clothes! Use the curtains if you must but clothe this enormous girl!" smiled the red queen as I smiled back.

In the end, they gave me a magnificent dress. It was dark red silk, with black lace on top. I didn't like their corset, but it was better than nothing. A fanfare was roaring when we came into the throne room! "I need a pig here!" -I stared at her with wonderment- "I love a pig belly for my aching feet, would you like one Ah?" she asked but I shook my head. I sat down on the chair and realized I still had my music player; I quickly got out my earphones and listened.

*Stayne's POV* (Knave of Heart)  
I swear if that Hatter had Andrea, I will murder him. I will go against the queen, besides I need to deliver a message to the white queen anyway. "Bayard" I said as he ran up to me. "Yes…" he grumbled. "Send this to the white queen regards of Stayne" I said handing him an envelope as he was surprised. "But I thought…" he mumbled "I don't care! Leave!" I shouted as he ran. I have to go see the queen, yet again. I walked into the room to finally see Andrea, that curly hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing official robes which meant…She did switch to our side! Oh, no. Now I have to say I was tricking the white queen! "Hello your majesty" I said as I kissed her hand yet my eyes on the other lovely creature in front of me. "Why hello, Stayne!" smiled the queen. "And who is this lovely creature?" I asked not wanting to blow her cover. "Ah, my new favorite" said the queen. "does she have a name?" I asked Has this bloody old bat lost her mind? I thought to myself. "Ah" she replied. "I think your name has slipped the queen's mind." I laughed looking at her.

*Back to first person*

That bloody red knave came in and talked to the queen, suddenly he looked at me and spoke. "I think your name has slipped the queens' mind." he laughed. Like I care. I thought to myself. "HER NAME IS AH! IDIOT!" shouted the red queen in shock. "From Amania" I added with a laugh. The guy looked at me for a minute then…winked? What the Bloody hell? I thought to myself. "Any luck with the prisoner?" asked the queen as the knave ripped his gaze away from mine. "He's stubborn" he sighed looking away. "Your soft, bring him in" said the queen as that knave brought in the hatter in shackles. I gave a soft gasp but stayed quite. He came in and kneeled before the queen. "We know that girl has returned to Underland, Do you know Where she is?" shouted the queen in his face "Iv'e been considering things which begin with the letter 'M', Moron, mutiny, murder, and malice." said the hatter with such a cold glare at the queen it scared me. "Were looking for an A word now! Where is Andrea?" shouted the queen. "Oh, has she returned? Hm, if I would find her I would scorn her for not visiting for, oh about 12 years"laughed the hatter. "What if I take of your head? While you know then?" asked the queen as the hatter laughed maniacally. "Stop that" said the knave through gritted teeth. "What a regrettably large head you have! I'd very much like to hat it."Said the hatter giving me a wink as I giggled seeing his tactics. "Hat it?" Asked the queen. "Oh, yes. I used to hat the white queen, you know. Wasn't much to work with. Poor dear. Her head is so small" said the hatter standing up as all the card soldiers had their knives ready. "It's tiny. It's a pimple of a head." said the queen lovingly. "But this… what I could do with this monument, this orb… Nay, this magnificent globe of a head." said the hatter going for the queen. I thought Stayne would've protected her, but he just stood by. "what could you do?" asked the queen as the hatter held up the shackled. "Unbind him Stayne." NOW was Where Stayne didn't want to unbind him yet no matter how he argued with the queen he got his sword ant took of the shackles. "well, then. Shall it be a bonnet or a boater? Or something of the boudoir? Cloche, dunce hat, death cap, coif, snood, barboosh, pugree, yarmulke, cockle hat, porkpie, tam o' shanter, billycock, bicorn, tricorne, bandeau, bong race, fan-tail, nightcap, Garibaldi, fez…"- he was going to continue until I said "HATTER!"- "Fez?" he said with a hoarse voice. "Leave us!" she said smiling as the hatter went to work.

We see Bayard running into the white queen's castle of chiseled marble. The castle is a pure whit marble decorated with high chess piece statues. The queen was walking with her court through her garden of cherry blossom trees, the queen is completely white with nothing but gray lips to tell the difference. In fact all of her court looked the same, but the queen's robe showed a more elegant and powerful manner about them. Suddenly as the queen was about to tell her court something, she turned her head round to see Bayard coming with a envelope attached to his collar, "Continue without me, please" she said. You could tell by the way she was walking that she was anxious for them to leave, by the time they were gone she was practically running to Bayard, "Any news, of the champion Bayard?" she asked completely exasperated of the anxiety as she sat down in front of him. "I sorry your majesty, she said she needed to save the hatter, but the red knave told me to give you this" said the dog as he laid on the floor giving the queen the letter. "don't worry you've done good! Now take a rest" said the queen as she examined the letter.

**Oh yeah, to the ONE person who story alerted and left a pretty little review to motivate me: Thank you very much for the review and story alert. well, i thought Alice sort of let things happen. She didn't fight too much. (Play the Alice in Wonderland game and you'll understand) I just sort of wanted Andrea to come in, to not rely on anybody! Like her fight with the red knave and her rebellion against her mother and her way of thinking, Her decisions affect the story line quite a little bit! You'll learn that a little later on! And Also, Andrea does not like people questioning her tactics. Considering she has been traveling through stories and replacing Mary sues on many other stories that i have not posted, she's a little adult female dog about that subject. **


	5. I don't send Letters to Juliet

The quuen smiled as she read the letter, Her mind wandering off to when two sisters were choosing their courts...

[~Insert pretty flash back music~]

_A young girl with white hair and white skin wearing a dress of pure white silk and lace. Standing next to her was her sister, although these two looked nothing alike. The other had a momentous head with fiery red hair and over bearing blue eyeshadow. "Iracebeth don't ruin your face with so much make up dear" whispered a voice behind the two girls. she had long silvery tresses and a dark blue dress, the look of a godess some called it. "Mother" both the girls acknowledged her_. _"Now you both have reached your last moon for growing, you need to choose your courts. These people shall stay with you at all times. They shall be your most closest friends forever." said their mother as both the girls nodded. They both knew once they both reached their 21st moon they both ceased their growing. Now, the Moons had been playing favorite with the lovely girl with white hair, her name was Mirina. The fate had given her a lucky streak whether in height, growth, and beauty. Daily the girl would recieve more suitors than the last but she refused to take a king. Her sister Iracebeth on the other hand, was probably hated by the fates as she believed. She needed make up and fancy riches to attract even the slightest potential suitor, she envied her sister. Having to be in another's shadow your entire life filled her heart with Greed and Hate. _

_"Your Majesty! Two new children have been born!" shouted a silver knight. "bring them." said the queen with a wave of her hand. She feared of her child Iracebeth to put such dye and crushed powder to hide her face was disappointing. she wanted her to be like Mirina but, she understood her childs' differences. A woman walked in with a two babies, one had a small tuft of bright flaming orange hair and the other inky black. "Ah, State your name and those of your children" said the woman atop the throne looking down at the woman of the Hightopp clan. She was very familiar with the clan, a very enthusiastic bunch. The woman had a dull Burgundy as her hair color but a bright out fit to make up for it. "My name is Selenity Hightopp, these two cuties are Tarrant Hightopp and Stayne Hightopp." smiled the women as she displayed her children for the queen. "Sir Mimsy, fetch my daughters please" said the queen a smile stretching across her face. Once the two women came in, they instantly fawned over the children. Atop their loud cooing and compliments of the children, "Iracebeth and Mirina, Please choose witch child shall be in your court." smiled the woman as the two young girls stood stunned. To choose children as a part of their court? They trusted their mothers' judgment but... "Iracebeth, you pick first" said Mirina she didn't speak her opinion to much but she truly loved her sister, she was disappointed that she couldn't see how much character and personality she had over Mirina. "I choose the one with black hair" said Iracebeth seeing potential in the young child's eyes. Something told her he had amazing potential._

_Mirina had cared of her new child of her court like a mother. she found herself spending days away at the Hightopp's property, just watching over Tarrant. He was now through 5 moons, and boy! This little man was energetic for her! She was sitting inside her house making some pastries since tarrant insisted having pastries and sweets at his tea party. She looked out the window to see Tarrant talking to a young girl. She had a dark blue dress on with long dark curls. "Your hair is certainly an odd color..." said the girl looking at the young child. "well, yours is in odd swirls of sorts" he said picking up a strand of her hair. "Have you ever learned of a lady's personal space!" said the child yanking her hair away from the child. "Your not a lady! Your a little girl!" laughed Tarrant as a new person entered the Tea party. "tarrant! Iracebeth let me come she has been such a pain in the- Now who's this beutiful lady?" said Stayne composing himself infront of the new young girl he saw. The girl blushed as Tarrant felt an odd twist in his stomach. what was this feeling? when stayne talked to her and she didn't talk back to him... he was snapped out of his trance by the young girl speaking again. "My name is andrea, and yours?" she said her cheeks a flushing pink against her usual pale. "what a lovely name, My name is stayne." he said kissing her hand. And that was when the rivalry began._

_[_~Another pretty out of flash back sound~}

Minara sighed as she rubbed her temples she knew whoever won Andrea would become the winner and the other always planning Revenge. Hm, it reminded her so much of another tale she knew.

**sorry! This is all i had time to post today! But don't worry the next time someone reviews or something else i'll update again. I am now doin 1,000-1,500 words now...sorry!**

**Knave: She's really not, Just don't listen. **

**KNAVE I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THESE THINGS IF YOU DON'T BE QUIET!**

**Hatter: Hm, This is done! now in the reviews, say which pairing you like more! Me and my Lovely Andrea OR Andrea and that stupid weird borgroven mimsy declumed Knave!**

**Just review, if not im scared of what hatter might do...(the hatter's eyes are orange run!)  
**


	6. Top it off with a Hat

*Andrea's POV- don't get it twisted!*

I sighed as i laid my head against the bed of the guest room the queen gave me. In my mind I was just analyzing what i just saw. First,why in the bloody hell did that Knave wink at me? second, where the hell will Hatter be? Third, Is the queen stupid enough not to notice that im a complete stranger? Fourth, where was this magical pretty white queen was when she could just fix everything with a pretty little flick of her finger? _Get a hold of your self, Your already insane for dreaming this. You going to asylum if you continue, and if American McGee's Alice is anywhere near how Asylums are like then I'm not going. _That was when a huge thing shocked me. why did the queen call him Islovic Stayne? That's probably just his real name. I thought shaking off why i would ever worry about such a plot less character, i am here to affect the plot line for the lovely readers. (AN: she's gonna hate herself for this...SO FEEL SPECIAL) i got off my ass to go see where Hatter was, I'm not gonna let that red-headed female dog start doing her thing. I sighed again as i left my room, "Ah, so this is where the queen put your room?" asked a voice as i turned around already in the hall. "Yes, Now may i ask why in the bloody hell are you outside of my room waiting for me like a Stalker?" i asked my eyes narrowing at the man. "Andrea, do you really believe i wouldn't recognize you, love?" asked the Stayne stepping way to close and lifting my chin. Suddenly a million memories hit my head. After all ran threw, the next thing i know the world was crashing faster than when i fell down the hole.

I woke up with a throbbing headache and sitting in a regally dressed room. "Miss Ah, I believe Islovic is waiting for you in your room." said a woman with a huge nose glancing at me, her voice completely monotone. I looked around the room to see it painted black and red stripes. reminding me of two certain people (AN: WHO EVER TELLS ME THE CORRECT ANSWER SHALL MEET ANDREA IN A ADDED CHAPTER!) "where am i?" i asked trying to reconfigure what happen. "You passed out, luckily enough that Dreamy Red Knave caught you on his way to meet that Whore-is ugly big-headed Red queen" said the woman gritting her teeth. God, i really didn't see why people adored him. I walked out on the woman and was walking through the halls. I was walking through when suddenly i spotted a certain hat in the garden through the window.. Now what was a Hatter without his own hat?

I smiled as i grabbed it and dusted it off, and headed off to where i thought the hatter's work space might be. I walked in to find Hatter working like mad, he had his won desk and all sorts of head mannequins around him. He had a million different hats, and colorful fabrics around him. I places the hat on a side table as i walked in, I smiled as i saw how happy the hatter looked working. "Well, isn't the Hatter working hard?" i smiled as he turned around with a huge grin. "You must let me try one of these lovely hats on" I laughed as i looked at the wacky and unique designs. "It's nice to start working at my trade again" he smiled his eyes dancing. "It just breaks my heart you make them for her..." i muttered under my breath seeing the creative and artistic hats go to waste. Since i thought he hadn't heard i didn't expect what came next. "what's the Hatter with me?" he said silently shaking his head as he suddenly tilted his head "Hatter?..." he whispered as he suddenly started lasing out he rip and tore through practically everything. I let him lash out when he suddenly realized i was there. "well...Did that solve your problem?" i smirked at him as he suddenly tilted his head. "Have you any idea why a Raven is like a writing desk?" he whispered as i shook my head. I was thinking of an answer when "I'm scared, Andrea. I don't like it here, It's terribly cramped up and organized...Have i Gone mad?" he asked me looking up at me since i was still taller. I smiled as i put my hand to his head. "I'm afraid you are. Your Bonkers, round the bend. But let me tell you a little secret, all the best people are." i smiled at him as he relaxed from his lash out. "Now, let me tell you what kind of Hatter could you possibly be without your hat?" i smiled at him as i placed his hat on his head. "YOU HATTER MAN! WHERE ARE MY HATS!" screamed the queen as me and him both silently jumped from our little moment. "well, I'll leave before I'm accused of anything" i laughed walking away until hatter grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "That Bloody old queen could wait..." he smiled at me with a hidden glint in his eyes.

**OOOOOHHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Yeah you all hate me now...Tooo baaad! Get in line after Stayne. **

**Stayne: And excuse me, since we do not mention names...(That blooody wench's rule), You shall find out why my name is Isllovic Stayne instead of Stayne Hightopp later.**

**HATTER: WE ARE NEVER EVER GOING TO BE BROTHERS!**

**Okay...Read Review, and let me know how much you love this chapter! (or not...but down bring down my self esteem THAT much...)  
**


	7. A Little Tally for Opinion

**I am having a vote... I have two ideas for the next chapter...**

Stayne: More like she dug herself into a rut with the whole Hatter romantic thingy

**...**

**where's Hatter?**

stayne: I dont know!

**Andrea will have your head if you killed him...**

Stayne: He is' not dead!

**God, i pity you...**

**Option uno**

**1) Flash back queen of heart point of view...**

**2} Flash back stayne's point of view**

**3} Hatter gets a say in the matter!~**

**RHYME!**

White queen: Please vote for your favorite we shall take whichever gets the highest by the end of the week, Good Day.


	8. Dreams Are Your Own Portal

**Im back bitch! **

**hatter: No cursing**

**This is for teens!**

**Stayne: That doesn't mean kids can't click on this. **

**SPOILER [BELOW]  
**

**Oh, so hatter can't kiss Andrea?**

**hatter: NO IT'S FOR TEENS! CURSE ALL YOU WANT!**

**Exactly...**

**Now, The votes are in... And the winner of WHO GETS THAT FLASHBACK! is...STAYNE!**

**stayne:...They voted for me.? 0/0**

**Aw! Is someone blushing?  
**

**Hatter: *Off brooding in a corner because off all of the attention***

**Stayne: Sh-She owns nothing, O-Other than Andrea...**

**[ITS A FLASHBACK...ON THE HAPPY GO LUCKY SAAAAFFFFTTTTTEEEEYYYY BUUUUUUSSSSSS! yeah you know the reference XD]**

**_Stayne sitting at the Tea Party happily talking to Andrea, "So your not from here?" he said curiously at her. "I'm actually not, I was with My sister Lorina as she was reading and I saw a rabbit with a waist coat and then I followed it here..." she said blushing at his attention. "Oh, McTwisp?" said a voice behind them which was Mirina with a tray of pastries and sweets. "Is that the Rabbit's name?" said Andrea turning her head to the side looking very adorable in stayne and Tarrant's mind. "And who are you little Lady?" said Mirina as she put the tray on the table and sat next to Andrea. "My name Is Andrea Kingsleigh" She said looking at the pretty lady. "My Name Is Princess Mirina" Said the older woman with a smile. "Oh! Are you really a princess?" said Andrea exictidly. Mirina easily filled the girl's head with everything she knew of wonderland. after she had gotten everything she could from the conversation Mirina excused herself. "That's soooo Amazing!" said Andrea with a huge smile. "It's only normal.." grumbled Tarrant on the other side of the table. "and what's wrong with you carrot top?" laughed Andrea. "Im just saying it's ONLY normal" said Tarrant simply. "No need to be so gloomy Carrot top." Andrea smiled as Tarrant blushed. 'I-I'm not carrot top! My name Is Tarrant Hightopp! T-a-r-r-a-n-t!" he said standing up angrily. "Okay then Terrrent" said Andrea purposely mispronouncing his name. "That's not how you say it! It's Tarrant!" he screamed at her as she Tarrant and her went on fighting, Stayne couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous how was he the gentlemen yet Tarrant get all the credit? "Hah You lose!" laughed Andrea running around with Tarrant. "No you do!" laughed Tarrant as Andrea suddenly tripped being her clumsy self. "Are you okay?" said Stayne running over. "I-I'm Fine" she said sitting up although she had a gash in her arm. "We need to get you some help" said Stayne helping her up. Tarrant had wide eyes and was feeling extremely guilty. "I-I'm sorry, It's my fault" said Tarrnat guiltily to Andrea as she smiled. "It's fine I'm the clumsy one." she said although Stayne still had his arm interlocked with hers. "I know How I could make it up though" Smiled Tarrant. "How?" said Andrea curiously as stayne felt that same feeling of his stomach clenching. "let's go visit all the people Princess Mirina told you about." smiled stayne as Tarrant's face fell. "amazing!" said Andrea with a smile. "It's about to get dark though Stayne" said tarrant simply. "Not Really right Andrea?" said stayne but as he turned to find Andrea gone. _**

**[FLASHBACK OVER, WE ARE NOW BOARDING THE LOOKING GLASS LINE! you know that refrence too... I KNOW you do] **

**I'm so sorry It's short but Andrea had to wake up from her dream. **

**Heres the recap: The first time Andrea went to wonderland it was real, All the other times she traveled through her dreams and when she woke up she left wonderland :D**

**stayne: Oh that makes so much sense...**

**Hatter: SHUT IT**

**I'm scared of Hatter T-T **

**Review favorite Story alert!**

**Only with 20 reviews shall I continue!  
**


	9. Addressed to You

Oh, Hey There!

Nope, I wasn't dead!

Stayne: Just unbearably stuck.

SHUT UP.

Stayne: she stuck herself in a rut with the almost kiss scenario. She doesn't know how to avoid it.

SHUT!

Hatter: Um, yes. She does need a bit of help in this.

Stayne: And some psychological help at that.

OI! I'm not a psychopath! I'm a high functioning sociopath! Do your research!

Hatter: Anyway, it's up to you readers! Give us a few tips or possible plot tips for her to maybe-sort-of-if-the-white-queen-blesses-us and she get's inspired.

Stayne: I'll smile if you do.

Hatter: You'd get an invite to my tea party!

Stayne: I'll go to the white queen.

Hatter: I'll make you a hat.

...Stayne wins this round, but let's see if he wins next chapter! Please send in any suggestions!


End file.
